shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Hoaxen
Hoaxen is the seventh Eternal of the Underworld. He is one of the three bosses in the second floor (along with Fatum and Arkhos), and is the last boss of the tier 2. Hoaxen has a shield of 28000 points, which has to be destroyed in 14 minutes and 30 seconds by ten players before they can finish him. Players must reach Dan 6 before they can challenge him. He uses Harrier Hooks as his weapon and fight with him carry random rules. The players can obtain the keys to fight him by defeating Arkhos. If the players don't have any Hoaxen keys, they can buy one key for 150 gems. In battle, Hoaxen is very aggressive. He has extreme offense power, thus it's possible for him to instantly defeat any players with just one strike. He is immune to the Stun enchantment. After defeated, Hoaxen mentions the one that rules over the Eternals. He says that the Father is waiting. Requirements In order to challenge Hoaxen, players require: *1 *Dan 6 Possible rules: * Hidden healthbar * Hot ground (12 seconds) * Inverted movements * No blocks * Your health regenerates Perks and Enchantments: *'Soul Extract' Hoaxen can extend the tentacles from his back to pierce through the player, which has the ability to make their soul coming out from their body. If the player get hit, they will be incapacitated for a moment before they can move again. Player can easily avoid his tentacles by rolling, or they can prevent it by always staying close to Hoaxen. *'Cobra ' A chance that during first 3 seconds of a round Hoaxen's First Strike would reduce player's health by 25%. *'Avenger ' A chance to trigger Avenger, which grants a Critical Hit with increased damage for 5 seconds after receiving a Critical Hit. *'Helm Breaker ' A chance to increase Head Hit damage for 5 seconds after dealing a Head Hit. *'Pain Rage ' A chance to increase damage for 8 seconds after receiving a Head Hit. *'Block Breaker ' A chance to bypass player's block. *'Martial Spirit ' A chance to increase Hoaxen's magic recharge from a successful unarmed attack by 100%. *'Magic Recharge ' Hoaxen's weapon and heads are enchanted with Magic Recharge, giving him a chance to increase his magic recharge from a successful hit by 300% and from taking a Head Hit by 700%. *'Overheat ' Hoaxen's body is enchanted with Overheat, giving him a chance in each hit taken to put a buff on him that makes his next strike inflict 200% more damage. *'Stun ' Hoaxen's ranged weapons and magic are enchanted with Stun, giving him a chance to stun the player for 5 seconds after a successful hit. Rewards * Vortex Key 1 * Fatum Key 1 (first place only) * Arkhos Key 1 (first place only) * Minor Charges of Darkness 3-8 * Medium Charges of Darkness 1-8 * Large Charges of Darkness 1-2 (first place only) Quotes All your life is only an illusion. And we are its creators. We shall drive you mad while others count upon brute force. Fire, water, diseases - hah! (Hoaxen greets the player) Laughing at us, human? My brother suggests your souls to be sent to the abyss of eternal misery... Then your world shall yield, without a single drop of blood. (Answering Sensei) I would've killed you, for my mercy is truly boundless. But my brother is less tolerant; you're free to go, in case if you don't lose your wits on the way out. (if the player defeated) Where are you, brother? I can't hear your voice anymore! Truly, being locked all alone is worse than fire or blade... Go, stupid ones. The Father is waiting. (Hoaxen defeated) Trivia *Hoaxen is one the few Underworld bosses that have enchantments on his equipments (the other ones are Vortex and Arkhos). *Hoaxen has two personality; he refers to himself as "we" or "us", and he refers to his other-self with "brother". Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Eternals Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Multiplayer Category:Characters